Magic Eight Ball
by Viviphy
Summary: A one-shot that's suddenly not a one-shot anymore. Third short up now! R&R please. Ideas welcomed for another chapter. Rated M now, just to be safe..
1. Magic Eight Ball

Modern Day Zutara

Magic Eight Ball

_It was only grocery shopping_, Katara told herself as the group of six teenagers walked through the automatic doors of Wal-Mart, _nothing to be worried about! _She glanced at her friends and brother, mentally praying they all behaved today like they had promised. She didn't really have to worry about Toph or Zuko and _sometimes_ Suki, but the rest still had trouble acting mature in public places.

Toph's hand squeezed her own. The poor girl hated going into a place with so many people crowding the building. She had no trouble outdoors moving around, as if her handicap never existed, but in crowded areas she didn't stand a chance on her own. Katara noted the younger girl's dark sunglasses for what they were: A sort of mask to hide from public her faults. As far as everyone else was concerned she was just a punk kid dressed in a dark green hoodie, black jeans and matching green Converses.

Zuko appeared on Toph's other side, giving her back a reassuring pat. Katara smirked at the similarity in style between the two. After Zuko had joined the group a few weeks ago Toph had bonded rather quickly to him, adapting a lot of his habits and choices in music, clothes, tv shows; well, everything. Katara had to admit Zuko looked pretty decent today with his black t-shirt, simple red jacket, dark jeans and black Converses. She glanced at her brother and Aang who simply had thrown on whatever they found first. A couple of wrinkled shirts. Sokka had tugged on a pair of old looking jeans while Aang had slipped into his favorite pair of khaki pants.

Katara then glanced at herself and Suki. She wore a simple blue t-shirt with the logo of her favorite earth element; water. Her lower half clad in a black, free-flowing skirt that didn't quite touch her knees and a pair of matching black flats. Suki had used the same logic as her boyfriend and had put on a simple black shirt with a yellow logo on it, advertising some cartoon hero and a pair of light jeans.

"Oh yumm!" Aang suddenly blurted out. "I love the smell of fresh donuts!"

"And I love the smell of recently fried chicken!" Sokka said, rubbing his palms together in earnest. Suki merely giggled while Aang shook his head in disgust.

"Just remember, we're here for some food and basic supplies." Katara reminded them.

"That doesn't mean we can't look around, right guys?" Sokka said. Toph glared in his direction. "Oh sorry, Toph…"

"Just describe everything for me, Snoozles and all is forgiven."

"What do you guys want to look at first?" Suki asked.

"Let's go check out the electronics!"

"Pet stuff! I need new things for Momo and Appa…"

"CDs or DVDs."

"I'm with Sparky."

Katara sighed. "How about you all go look your separate ways and look while I gather the stuff we need?" The others sounded their approval. "We'll meet at the center of the store."

"The toys department?" Aang questioned.

"Yeah. Be there within the hour!" She allowed Zuko to take Toph's hand from her. "Be careful, Toph."

"Sure thing, Sugar Queen. Come on, Sparky, let's go check out some music."

Katara watched their fleeting backs before grabbing a cart to get started on the actual shopping.

_One Hour Later_

Aang whistled as he waited, patiently, for his friends to show at the meeting place. He had seen some neat things to get his pets, Momo and Appa, but would have to wait until the next bit of money came in before getting anything.

"Aang!" Sokka called out from his left. He and Suki were running to reach the spot. "Great! We beat Katara here. Where's Zuko and Toph?" Aang could only shrug.

"We're over here, Snoozles." Toph said as Zuko guided her up to the rest of the group. A large grin was plastered on the young girl's face. "We heard some great stuff playing over there. Very rockin'."

"Yeah, well, Suki and I took turns playing on the new handheld. The game could have been better though."

"I found the greatest toys for Appa and Momo! Jeez, I just wish I had the money to get them."

Zuko turned away from the chatting friends. Something behind Aang caught his interest. What in the world was it? He reached behind Aang and carefully withdrew it. It was a large, black, pool ball; the number eight ball. This was a toy?

"Oh dude! A MAGIC EIGHT BALL!" Sokka squealed. He snatched it away from Sokka.

"What's a magic eight ball?" Toph asked.

"It's a giant eight ball; like from pool, but it's made of plastic and it can answer 'yes or no' questions! It's never wrong!"

"That's bull!"

"No, I swear! Go ahead and ask a question."

"Okay. Is Sokka a gullible monkey?"

Sokka glared but shook the ball, regardless. "It says 'Yes'! Uhh?" He groaned in disbelief. Toph and Aang laughed, loudly. Zuko hid a chuckle by turning his head while Suki covered her mouth to keep her giggles within.

"Well, Snoozles, the Magic Eight Ball is never wrong!"

"Let me try it!" Aang said, taking the toy away from Sokka. "Oh, Magic Eight Ball, should my friends turn into vegetarians?" He gave it a shake, eagerly awaiting its answer. "It says 'My sources say no'. Darn."

Sokka snatched the ball back. "Should Aang give up being a vegetarian?" He shook it and waited. " 'Don't count on it.' You lucked out!" He puffed, while Aang gave a sigh of relief.

"My turn, Sokka!" Suki said, holding out her hands for it. "I'm not sure what to ask it, actually." she laughed softly. "Let's see…Should I stay with my current, knuckle-headed boyfriend?" She shook and waited. " 'Signs point to yes!'" She gave a wide smile to Sokka, who casually wrapped an arm around her.

"See? It's never wrong. Zuko, you should ask it something." The tanned boy handed it over to the quiet one, taking Toph's wrist and pulling her to his free side.

"I don't really have anything to ask." he replied, sheepishly.

"Well, what's something you really want? Ask if you'll get it soon."

Zuko turned away from the group as Sokka finished his sentence. His cheeks began to burn at the thought of what he dearly wanted most. That beautiful, blue-eyed, Water Tribe girl…He'd ask the damn ball a million times until he got the answer he wanted. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, he bit it shut again. He couldn't ask in front of the others! They would never let him live it down.

"Are you okay there, Sparky? I can feel your entire body pulsing and you're getting all shaky."

"You're also sweating." Aang finished.

Sokka began to laugh. "It's about a girl, isn't it? Go on, tell us her name!"

Zuko was speechless from panic. He turned to face the group. They were all staring at him! Even Toph, with her milky eyes! By not answering, he had confirmed it was a girl and could see Sokka smirking, content with the older boy being in an uncomfortable situation. Zuko swallowed. There was no way to get out of this. He had to tell them. He opened his mouth to answer, "Actually…Her name happens to be Ka-"

"GUYS! There you are!" Katara stomped toward them, eyes ablaze and eyebrows dipping down in front from fury. She was pushing the cart, full of necessitie, toward them. "I came here over fifteen minutes ago and none of you were here! I told you WITHIN the hour, not IN one hour! I've been looking everywhere! I was worried sick!"

Sokka groaned and covered his eyes. "We're sorry, Katara! We got carried away! Blah, blah, blah. Just shush up a minute! Zuko was about to tell us the name of the girl he likes!"

"And then he was going to ask the Magic Eight Ball if they would ever be together." Aang added, cheerfully.

Katara glanced at the clearly nervous boy and the toy in his hands. "That's just a toy! It's not like it can actually predict the future!"

"But it's yet to be wrong!"

"That's just luck. Put that thing down and let's go."

"But what about the love of Zuko's life?"

Katara snorted. "Are you really that desperate for gossip, Sokka? Let Zuko keep it a secret if he wants. Now, come on! I'm going to need help with all this stuff and I expect all of you to pitch in."

"You always have to ruin the fun, dontcha, Sugar Queen?" Toph sighed.

"Well, why don't you tell us the boy you like, Toph?"

Toph blushed, feverishly, at the suggestion. "No, no! That's okay."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Now, move it!"

Zuko let out the breath he had been holding as the group marched away, giving him a few moments of quiet to himself. He looked down at the toy he still had clutched in his hands. "It is just a stupid toy…" he murmured, placing it back on the shelf. He turned to follow his friends, but eyed the plastic ball again.

Quickly, he grabbed it and asked, "Will Katara become mine soon?" He shook the ball, fervently, hoping that the stronger he shook it, the more it showed how he truly wanted it. He waited, holding his breath again. Then, the answer appeared. Without a doubt. Zuko felt a wide smile creep onto his face. He realized how goofy he must have looked standing at the end of an isle, smiling while holding a Magic Eight Ball, but he didn't care at the moment. He was going to win her over! He would prove that Sokka was right, unfortunately, by making Katara his.

"Zuko!" Snapped back to reality, Zuko looked up to see the very person who had been invading his thoughts a few seconds before, calling his name. "Hurry up! There's a lot of stuff to carry back to the house! We need all the hands we can get!" Then, she was gone.

Zuko sighed and set the toy down. Stuffing his hands into his jacket, he rushed to catch up to his friends, but the small smile never left his face.


	2. Dirty Laundry

_Damn the person who invented straws. _Zuko thought, angrily, remembering the memory of pulling the shortest straw and having his friends laugh at him as they left for the park. _Damn the person who invented laundry. _The teen inwardly growled as he pulled the newly freshened clothes from the drier. He lifted the basket and hefting it under his arm, followed Katara into the living room. _And damn my luck._ He hated folding clothes, with a passion, yet here he was, getting ready to do just what he loathed. He sighed, loudly.

Katara shot a glare over her shoulder. "Folding laundry isn't so bad Zuko. I mean, I do it all the time for everyone and none of you offer to help. No, you all go through the _pain-staking _chore of selecting some _poor_ soul to help me." Zuko mumbled something under his breath, earning him another glare. "This may not be some great picnic, but the clothes need to be done. I never complain, even though I have to touch everyone's disgusting underwear and socks!" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I live with the most whiney people in the entire Nation."

"I'm not whining." Zuko growled. They had reached the living room and Katara plopped down onto the large sectional.

Sighing once more, Katara shook her head. "If you really don't want to help, then you can just drop the basket in front of me and you can be on your way." Zuko's face lightened. He opened his mouth to respond, only to clamp it shut when Katara finished speaking, "I mean, who needs company when you can sit and stare at everyone's laundry, right?" He should have known.

"No," Zuko said through gritted teeth, "I'll stay and help." He dropped the basket, allowing it to land on the floor with a loud _thud!_, then he lowered himself onto the couch. The dark-skinned teenager smirked, triumphantly.

The pair began pulling out different articles of clothing and slowly began the long, tedious task of folding them.

"This is going to take forever," Zuko grumbled. "I miss having maids to do all this garbage."

"Lucky for me," Katara began, sarcasm dripping like venom from her voice, "I never had maids. I've always done laundry. My mom and I always did it together, but after she died, I took it all on by myself." Her eyes glazed over, drifting back to those days with her mother.

Zuko offered a sympathetic look. "Was that something you two did to spend time together?"

Katara started, suddenly remembering that Zuko was in her presence. "Oh! Actually, now that I think about it, it kind of was. We would joke, gossip, tell secrets…You know, mom and daughter stuff."

"That reminds me of how my mom and I would spend some of our afternoons at the pond, feeding the turtle-ducks. She taught me a lot at that pond; about morals and stuff. She tried to teach me about girls one day, but it was too weird having her - my _mother,_ of all people - trying to tell me about the birds and the bees." Zuko chuckled. He was surprised when Katara began giggling. Then, a serious look took over her features.

"I wonder…" Katara said, hesitantly, then shook her head, as if to give up the thought.

"You wonder what?"

"I wonder if our mothers would have gotten along. They just sound a lot a like."

Zuko leaned back, considering the possibility carefully. "I bet they would have. My mother got along with nearly everyone. She, just, radiated this aura that people found extremely friendly." A small smile eased its way onto the scarred boy's lips. "Uncle used to say people found themselves magnetized to her, wanting to get to know her."

"That's what my Gran-Gran used to say about my mother!" The two shared another round of light laughter, momentarily halting their progress in the mound of clothes.

After they calmed themselves, a comfortable silence set between them and they continued their task. Zuko suddenly found that laundry was not as bad as he thought it would be. They were nearing the middle of the pile and it had not been that long at all. He picked up one his favorite t-shirts that broadcasted one of the bands he listened to and quickly folded it. He turned backed to the basket and felt his body go rigid. There, lying in clear view was the tiniest piece of clothing, if one could call it that, he had ever seen. _A thong_. Zuko's heart pounded against his chest as he the reality of the item hit him.

Katara noticed that Zuko had frozen. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Zuko snapped out of his trance. He turned to her, trying to mask his embarrassment. "I'm f-f-fine."

The tanned girl cut her eyes, clearly not believing him. She merely shrugged and turned back to folding a pair of Sokka's pants. She did not seem to notice the enticing garment in the basket. Zuko inwardly groaned and placed his face in his hands. He was not trained to deal with this sort of thing. Then, a sudden thought hit him. Who in this house did this…_undergarment…_belong to? Could it be Suki's? She may not be living there, but that did not mean she did not stay the night occasionally. Could she have left a pair accidentally?

Zuko almost gasped aloud when the thought of the possibility of Toph wearing something so revealing. There was absolutely _no _way the tomboyish girl would be caught with anything of the sort. Which left only one other suspect. Zuko glanced at Katara, a flush threatening to engulf his entire body as the thought of her wearing such promiscuous underwear entered his mind. He shook his head. No! She did not believe in subjecting herself to such skimpy clothing; even if no one else would see it.

However, in the back of his mind, he secretly wished they were hers. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he found himself strangely attracted to her. He never really understood why, but that did not stop him from day dreaming about her, wanting her to be near him, wanting her to be _with_ him. His eyes dropped to the floor and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. There was no way the Water Tribe beauty would consider him, not after what his people did…not after what _he_ did. He thought he had dealt with that repercussion a long time ago.

Suddenly, a small hand was pressed against his cheek. He jumped at the touch and whirled around to face the very girl he had been thinking about. She was staring at him, intently, curiosity showing on her face. "Well, you don't feel feverish, but your cheeks are really red. What's wrong with you?"

"It's, er, nothing." He said, not taking his eyes off of her. His blush deepened as they sat staring at one another. Katara finally broke her gaze by turning back to the basket, sighing, irritably.

"Men!" she grumbled. She spotted the thong and snatched it up, an embarrassed blush creeping onto her cheeks. Had Zuko seen this? Wait! Everything about Zuko's behavior began to click in her head. Katara turned away from him and smirked.. "Zuko, fold these. I'm going to work on the socks." She quickly tossed the underwear to him without waiting for his answer. He gasped and flailed, trying to catch it. His face quickly became the shade of a tomato as he clutched the tiny garment in his hands. His mouth flapped open and close several times, imitating that of a fish.

Katara burst into a fit of giggles. "I should have known! Sorry, Zuko, I guess I forget not all guys are like Sokka. Some actually become embarrassed when they see women undergarments and don't get all childish. I'll fold them." She held out her hand for them.

Zuko held the delicate item up, intent on giving it back. He stopped short when he realized that he just had to know whose they were. He pulled them back, staring at them, then at Katara before opening his mouth, "Are…are these yours?" His mouth dried instantly as the question passed his lips.

Katara's mouth fell open slightly. She dropped her hand, her eyes suddenly turning toward the opposing wall. She felt her cheeks warm up. "Uh, actually, they're not."

"Then, are they Suki's?"

Katara shook her head, slightly. "No, they aren't Suki's either."

"Then, who do they belong to?"

Katara gave a resigned, sigh, before turning her attention back to Zuko. "Just promise not to freak out, okay?"

Zuko nodded, slightly confused. If they didn't belong to Katara or Suki, then who? And why would he freak out? His eyes suddenly opened wide, matching the size of saucers. "Please, don't tell me they belong to-!" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"They're Toph's. She tried wearing a pair once and loved the feel of them." Zuko gasped and immediately dropped the underwear. He began wringing out his hands, willing the disgust off. He had touched Toph's underwear! Someone he considered a **sister**! This was _so_ wrong. "I told you not to freak out!"

Zuko jumped up and ran to the adjoining kitchen. "I need to _scrub_ my hands! Right now!"

Katara could not help herself. She began laughing, uncontrollably. "Oh, Spirits, Zuko! You should have seen your face! I wish I had caught it on camera!"

"It's not funny!" The angry teen yelled from the kitchen. "I thought-" He stopped mid-sentence, almost telling on himself and his notion.

The brunette cut her laughing short. "You thought what?" She asked, trying to push him on. Had he thought they were hers? Did he _want_ them to be hers? She blushed at the ridiculous idea. Why would he want that? They were merely friends! She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"Nothing." Zuko said, quietly. He looked down at his freshly cleaned hands. How stupid did he look to her? Blushing like an idiot, not being able to control his mouth or words? What an idiot! He clenched his fists and turned toward the entrance to the living room. He froze as his eyes settled on Katara leaning against the frame. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was gazing at him with her ocean deep, blue orbs. He couldn't stop the sideways grin from appearing on his face.

"I know what you were thinking." Zuko's grin faltered. "You were thinking the thong was mine. No big deal." A breath of relief left his lungs. "Just so you know." A pair of underwear flew toward him, landing softly on his shoulder. "I only wear boy shorts."

For the second time that day, Zuko felt a flush wanting to take over his entire body. He gingerly reached up to grab the garment. Katara began giggling at his expression.

"You really are cute when you blush." She smacked a hand over her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth. _Oh, Spirits! Did I really say that aloud?_ She stared at the shocked expression on Zuko's face before bolting from the room, the unnerving feeling of a blush overcoming her face.

Zuko leaned against the counter, having to control his whirling mind. Had she really meant to say that? By her reaction, it seemed she did not, but it _did _seem she had meant it. He carefully examined the underwear in his hands and smiled sheepishly. Maybe he would volunteer for laundry duty from now on.


	3. One Too Many

_Never again…_ The simple thought that typically followed a night of heavy drinking, haunted him, even before he could reach full consciousness. He could feel the bright sunlight soaking his entire body. Already feeling the regret of his next action, he allowed his eyes to fly open. Repressing the scream that threatened to burst free from his mouth, he hefted himself up onto his elbows. His head throbbed, angrily. He took a quick look around, his mouth dropping open at the scene before him. "Oh. My. God. What the hell happened last night?" he asked no one in particular.

To his left, he heard a groan. "Sokka," came the weak voice, "keep your voice down. My head is killing me!"

The dark skinned boy glanced over, seeing Suki clutching her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut in obvious pain.

"Sorry, Suki, but seriously, what the hell happened last night?" He continued looking around. "We're outside, there's a giant hole, ramen noodles everywhere and…" He stopped, noticing Toph and Aang's unconscious forms. They were gathered together, desperately holding onto something in between them. "Is that a mountain bike?"

Suki cracked open an eye, looking first at Sokka, then at Toph and Aang. "Where could they have possibly gotten that?"

"That's what I want to know!"

"Sokka! Don't shout!"

"I'm not shouting!" Sokka whispered, heatedly. He finished looking around the yard, grateful for living far from neighbors and bustling streets. "Wait, we're missing Katara and Zuko."

"Huh? But they were here last night."

"Damn. Where could they be?" He struggled to his feet. "You might want to cover your ears, Suki." The teen did as she was told. Sokka cupped his hands around his mouth. "KATARA! ZUKO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Aang jumped awake. He sat up upon hearing the shout. "What?" Then, the world began to swirl around him. He fell back, groaning. "Wha-what's wrong with me? I feel awful!"

"It's a hangover, buddy." Sokka said, walking over to him. "It's what happens when you drink like a man."

"But I didn't drink!"

"Actually, you did." Toph said, tiredly. She yawned and rolled over. "I kind of…slipped some moonshine into your drink."

"You did what?" Aang hissed. "I knew there was something off about my favorite drinks last night. I thought it was just me!"

"You needed to relax a bit more, Twinkletoes. I did you a favor."

"Don't do it again! I'll relax my own way!"

"No more shouting!" Suki growled. She stood, swaying on her feet slightly. "I'm going inside. I want peace and quiet so I can sleep this off…" She gave them a warning glare before marching into the house.

Sokka stared after her. "Drinking that much last night probably wasn't my best idea."

"Ya think?" Toph said, exasperatedly, throwing her arms out in front of her. "My gut feels so queasy…Ugh."

"I think we should all go inside and sleep. Come on, Toph. I'll help you inside." Sokka said, helping the small girl up.

"Could you get me a bucket, too? Just in case." She groaned.

Aang rose to his feet. "That sounds like a great idea. My entire body feels heavy. I need to feed Appa and Momo first though." He walked into the house, pressing a hand to the side of his head the entire way.

"I still have to find Katara and Zuko too…" Sokka sighed as he and Toph began heading to the house. "I wonder what the hell happened to those two."

"They'll show up. They probably just wanted to have a little alone time."

"What, pray tell, do you mean by 'alone time'?"

"What does it sound like I mean, Snoozles?" Toph smirked.

The dark skinned boy cut his eyes. "I'll kill him."

"Relax. They didn't even drink last night, remember? They're probably in their beds.

"Yeah! Katara is too goody-goody to drink and Zuko is a stick in the mud. They must be in their beds! Thanks, Toph."

"No problem, Snoozles."

Zuko started. Was that someone shouting his name? Why was most of his body underwater? A million more questions popped into his head. The darkness surrounding him caused his heart to beat slightly faster in panic, then he felt the large weight on top of him. It felt warm, yet fleshy…He reached up an arm and poked whatever it was on him. He felt it wiggle, then sit still again. Whatever it was, it was not moving.

Soon, his eyes became adjusted to the dark. He looked around, trying to gain clues as to where he was. A large mirror, counter, sink, toilet…the bathroom? He looked down. He was lying in the small tub, which was full of water. He still could not make out what was on him, but fur or hair was all he could see.

Movement outside the door startled him. It sounded like footsteps and hushed talking, then a little giggling. Finally, he heard a door shut. He groaned as a sharp pain shot through his head. He needed an aspirin. He closed his eyes, wondering how he ended up in this predicament and why he felt so weak.

The memories flooded him all at once. Last night, Sokka, Toph, Suki and Aang had started drinking! He and Katara wanted no part of it, so they escaped to their bedrooms, but later Katara had come in, sad that her friends were having all the fun and she was acting too 'stuck up' to join them. He remembered their talk and how they had decided to give drinking a shot, but not in front of the others, no, they would have only been teased. They decided to drink alone to see how they could handle it. If they were alright they would join the others later. He remembered the first few shots, but everything afterwards was just not there.

The object on him began to wiggle. Then, it let loose a small yawn. Zuko blinked. "Katara?" he asked, quietly.

"Zuko?" she answered. She twisted her head around to look up at him. "What happened? What are we doing in here?"

"I have no idea. I just woke up."

"Are we in a tub filled with freezing water?"

"I don't think it was freezing when we got in."

Katara began to giggle, then let it turn into full on laughter. "Oh, Spirits! I remember!" She had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. "After we took a few drinks we decided that we really needed to go swimming for some reason! But we couldn't find a lake or pond or anything, so we came in here and filled up the tub. Then, we stripped-" She suddenly choked on her words and stiffened. Zuko wondered why until her last statement sunk in.

"Oh…Agni…Are we…?" He asked.

"I don't know…Let me…" She let her arms roam her body. "Well, I'm not naked, but I'm in my underwear."

"Then, I probably am too." He sighed and leaned back. He was starting to get uncomfortable, but he was more worried about how composed Katara was acting. "You're being awfully calm about this."

She shrugged. "I'm still kind of out of it. I'm sure later I'll look back at this and feel horrified."

"Oh okay." He shifted. "Do you think we should get out of here?"

"But I'm comfortable."

"That's because you love water, hot or freezing cold."

"I was raised at the South Pole. I can't help it."

"Fine, but you have to share your body heat." Before she could protest, Zuko placed his arms around her and squeezed her to his chest. He moved his legs a little, allowing hers to fall in between his. Then, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"It'd probably feel better if I did this…" She twisted in his arms, turning so her blue orbs, which still had the heart melting affect to them, stared into his golden ones. Her arms snaked around his chest, her hands clasping onto his back. She was right, it did feel better.

The pair continued to stare into one another's eyes, not blinking, barely daring to breath. They felt trapped in the other's gaze. Zuko felt Katara's breath on his chest, slow and steady breaths that warmed him to his very core. He snapped his eyes closed, breaking their connection. He kept them shut for a few minutes, willing his head to forget about those deep, cerulean eyes that haunted him. He felt her stir in his arms and opened his eyes, slowly. He did not expect her face to be within inches of his own. Her half-lidded eyes stared at him, tauntingly, while her mouth hung slightly open.

Zuko did not want to think. He just wanted to feel her lips on his. He cut his eyes and inched his face forward. He brushed his lips against hers, waiting for a reaction. Her breath hitched, slightly, then she pouted her lips out, pecking his softly. That was all he needed.

Eagerly, the fair-skinned teen pushed his lips against the other's, firmly, but not roughly. She responded and pushed a bit more also. Her arms made their way to his shaggy hair and began to brush through it. His hands danced across her exposed back and sides, loving the soft texture of her skin.

Zuko parted his mouth and stroked her bottom lip with his tongue. She gasped and pulled back, breaking the kiss. Then, she dove onto him, attacking his lips with new vigor. She opened her mouth, allowing him access and could not believe the sensation that coursed through her at the feel of his tongue against hers. However, she had to break the kiss again for air. She laid her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths. The boy began placing small kisses on any part of her that he could reach with his mouth.

"Zuko, Spirits!" she nearly moaned. "That was incredible. I feel…like I'm on fire." He nodded, watching her carefully. "Let's go again!" She lifted her head and the two continued with their passionate kissing.

"I know I keep hearing noises!" Sokka grumbled, walking back down the hallway for the umpteenth time. Fatigue was starting to wear on him, but his warrior senses refused to let him rest until he figured out where the strange noises were coming from. He passed by the bathroom and paused. Did he just hear another noise coming from inside? He pressed his ear against the door. Sure enough, another sound. "Finally!" He opened the door and flicked on the lights.

A scream and shouts of protest filled the air, certainly waking the others of the house. Sokka panicked and turned the light back off, without thinking. The gears in his mind began to turn as he realized what he saw. His face flushed red with anger and he switched the lights back on. "Katara! Zuko!" He screamed at the underwear clad twosome that was lying in the tub. "What are you doing?" He spotted their puffy lips and how quickly their breathing seemed to be. He paled. "Were you guys making out?" He received no answer. "I-I must have had one too many." He turned on his heel. "You two are only part of a really bad, liquor induced dream. I'm going back to bed. None of this happened!" He left, shutting the door behind him.

"Damn." Zuko cursed under his breath. "He could have at least turned out the lights behind him."

Katara giggled. "I think it's time to get out of here anyway. I don't think Sokka should find out the truth about this. Not yet." She pulled herself out of Zuko's grasp, much to his dismay, and climbed out of the tub. "Lets get cleaned up before anyone else sees us."

The scarred teen already felt the cold consuming the spot Katara had occupied only seconds before. He sighed, but grumbled his agreement. "Your brother always has great timing." He added as an afterthought, reaching down to unplug the tub.

"Yeah," Katara said, "He gets that from our dad." She chuckled at the thought. She grabbed two towels from the cabinet under the sink and passed him one. He accepted it and began to dry off, a sad expression still on his face. "La and Tui, Zuko, you act like we'll never do this again. Well, we may never go swimming in the tub again, but…" She blushed, not sure she could finish her sentence. Zuko grinned.

"I get it." He turned to leave. As he stepped out, he said over his shoulder, "I hope we get another chance to." Then, he was gone, heading to his room. Katara's body flushed, but a small smile danced onto her lips. She felt on air as she made her way to her room to change.


End file.
